Worth more than that
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: What is Touko so curious about? and what is Sachiko hiding behind those sparkling eyes and soft giggles? Well Touko and the Roses are about to find out. Harmless feel good fluff.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, this piece is not beta'd .**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well I thought if I'm going to do my crossover happily I needed a little time writing my new characters! so here is just a little one shot.**

**Warning may be OOC and follows my own storyline a little, **

**but forgive me I'm new to writing MariMite :) **

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own MariMite.**

* * *

"So how did you do it, Sachiko-Oneesama?" Touko questioned as she stepped up beside the beautiful raven haired heiress, it wasn't hard to see who was stealing the attention of most of the room this evening and for once Sachiko was rather glad it wasn't her.

"How did I do what Touko-chan?" Sachiko asked perfectly poised and polite as always, yet with that small sparkle in her eye which had only grown over the last two years telling Touko, Sachiko knew exactly what she was talking about yet playing innocent.

"You know what I mean! Sachiko-Oneesama!" Touko whined and pouted beautifully, which only made the taller beautiful girl giggle and smile at her cousins actions. They both knew neither of them would have dared act like this before she had come into their lives, neither of them would have known how too. Let shown them in public to people who they were supposed to be making an impression upon for their names sake.

"I'm sorry Touko. Forgive me?" Sachiko asked as she placed her delicate hand on her cousins shoulder the laughter still fully present in her eyes, Touko couldn't help but smile back as people around them smiled at the two beautiful young woman's interactions together.

It was not something you could see everyday and definitely was not something all present had seen before to witness the sole heiress to the Owasagaza dynasty giggling and smiling in such a way or Matsudaira Touko smiling with such an open face. How many people would even realise the reason behind this was standing right there in the room with them.

Sayako smiled as she watched her daughter sipping champagne and talking with her cousin so freely and happily.

"I'm glad you did it Tooru." She spoke quietly to the man beside her as her wrapped his arm lightly around his wife's waist and pulled her closer. He looked across at his smiling daughter and couldn't help but find her radiant smile infectious.

"I would of hated to see how unhappy she would have been with him, she's not meant for that." Sayako said as she placed a hand lovingly over her husbands hand. Tooru had fought to begin with not understanding why not only his daughter but also his wife had insisted he speak with his father about putting an end to the arranged marriage with Kashiwagi Suguru.

He had seemed like the perfect man for her daughter and they cared about each other which was always a good thing when looking for a spouse for his only daughter and a man capable of taking over the Ogasawara conglomerate, yet looking at Sugaru know as he checked tried to sneakily check out the behind of one of behinds of his daughters guests. Anything can look perfect from the outside, but it was the inside that mattered.

That was something she had taught them all. He watched her as she chatted happily with his own father! the stone hearted man himself was smiling! but how could he not when she was smiling at him with those innocent and honest eyes. He had heard his daughter say it, even Touko-chan had said it.

those eyes which shone with inner fire and strength, the perfect honest mirror which showed you all your flaw's, yet made you not want to run away, but to better yourself so you too could shine brightly in her vision. Yes it was the inside that mattered, not the money, not the appearence, but the heart.

"So will you tell me Sachiko-Oneesama?" Touko asked once more as Sachiko's eyes left her and glanced over at the beautiful young woman of which Touko was speaking, she was about to answer when another voice cut in before she could speak.

"Tell you what Touko-chan?" the new voice asked repeating the same question Sachiko had asked, yet this voice held complete innocence and curiosity unlike Sachiko's had.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko cried softly as her body turned around in one motion to embrace the new arrival.

"Sachiko, I'm sorry I'm late." Mizuno Youko said as she embraced her petite soeur with a beautiful smile on her own face, with her arrival there were now four generations of roses present.

"I'm just glad you could make it Onee-sama and I'm sure she will be thrilled you are here tonight." Youko smiled and hugged Touko tightly.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Youko said completely truthfully as she watched the young woman interacting with what Youko knew would be new fans by the end of the evening.

"So what was it that you wished for Sachiko to tell you Touko-chan?" Youko asked again looking down at the girl she considered almost like a great grandchild and loved just as dearly.

"I was asking her how she got Onee-sama to wear that dress." Touko said as , as one the three women turned towards the centre of attention once more.

"Bribery, theres no other way!" said a happy excited voice as another few young woman joined the conversation each greeting Youko in their own way.

"I did not bribe her Sei-sama." Sachiko said with an almost cold glare at the older woman looking resplendent in a white tuxedo.

"Sachiko, you know she's just teasing." Rei said as she looked at her best friend smiling softly, Sachiko and Sei would never change and all of the girls knew there was nothing behind their conversation really. Sei loved Sachiko and Sachiko loved Sei, it was just Sei also loved to rile up the heiress and Sachiko would never back down to Sei when challenged, but it was a good relationship for them both.

"She does look beautiful thought." Toudou Shimako stated softly as she looked towards the object of their conversation.

"She really does." Nijou Noriko agreed who was holding Shimako's hand tightly in her own.

"Yeah, but I think a few people need to remember where to keep their eye's." Shimazu Yoshino stated with a growl as Torii Eriko laughed.

"What's wrong Yoshino-chan? are you jealous?" she asked eyes full of mirth as Yoshino instantly jumped to her own defence, only erging the older girl onwards with her taunts as the rest of the women shook their heads and sighed. It was yet another relationship like Sachiko's and Sei's, it appeared to be unfriendly and uncivilized, but underneath no one would ever say the two women did not care about each other. You just had to dig down deep to find it... very deep.

"So then if you did not bribe her, who did you get Onee-sama to wear that dress?" Touko asked now for the third time, trying to get the conversation on its original course once more.

"I just offered to allow Yumi to borrow one of my old dresses." Sachiko answer nonchalantly as she sipped her champagne with a hidden smile in her eyes. Touko looked at her as the others waited for the reason Touko was so interested in that particular dress, her next few words though made a few of them hold back surprised gasps.

"Does Onee-sama know they are real diamonds sewn onto that dress?" Touko asked, yet all of them knew the answer to that instantly. There was no way Yumi would be wearing said dress if she knew that the small crystals sewn across the bodice and skirts were real. When Sachiko didn't answer Touko continued.

"Does Onee-sama know that the dress she is wearing is worth more than perhaps most of the dresses here tonight including your own?" again the collected roses all help back exclamations of surprise as Sachiko finally turned once more to look at her cousin and smiled beautifully, yet the twinkle in her eyes could not be hidden.

"She never asked." was Sachiko's simple reply as not only Touko, but the women gather around all laughed lightly. Of course Yumi did not know the worth of her dress, Sachiko would never have told her probably playing it off as one of the hundreds she had acquired over the years in high society functions and such.

"I want to tell her!" Sei cried out as she went to step forwards towards the young woman who was yet again surrounded by young women and men alike.

"You will not!" Youko said as she grabbed her lover's arm and yanked her back to her spot beside her.

"But Youko! just imagine her face when Yumi-chan realises!" Sei whined as Youko simply started at the woman she loved.

"Yes and imagine how upset she will be for the rest of the evening and how uncomfortable she would feel! Do not upset Yumi-chan on her big night or you will be going home alone this evening!" Youko stated firmly as Sei froze in position, they did not get to spend much time together as it was with Youko away at university, never mind with Sei's own higher arts degree and career starting to take off in leaps and bounds.

"Though she truly does look like the belle of the ball." Youko said with a sigh as again the entire group watched Yumi, the White Floor-length gown was strapless with a Sweetheart neckline, Diamonds glittered across the fitted corset style bodice which laced up her back holding her beautifully like a second skin and enhancing her small yet developing chest. which was one of the reason's Yoshino was ready to have a stern talk to the next man who could not keep his eyes either on her floor or above Yumi's shoulder height.

ending at her hips the corset design suddenly floated outwards in layers of lace and silk floating in a princess style as a collection of soft white roses cascaded down one of her hips with further strings of diamonds and pearls glittered like petals and leaves. she truly did look stunning.

"I have something you could tell Yumi-chan." Sugaru said softly as he sidled his way into the group of woman he had worked with and known through his cousin and ex fiance Sachiko for a few years now. all sets of eyes were drawn to him as they enquired silently what he could be talking about. Sugaru simply smiled a cheeky smile as he stared Sachiko right in her deep blue eyes.

"How about you tell Yumi the last time you wore that dress was when you were thirteen years old." It was meant as a joke, yet Sachiko's eyes burnt into his own as she dared him to even speak to the woman she loved this evening.

"You would not dare." This time it was Sachiko's turn to growl as Sugaru raised his hands in defeat still smiling.

"Relax Sacchan, you know I wouldn't. Yet I must admit even I was shocked when Yumi entered this evening. She really does look beautiful, but wasn't that dress the last thing your fathers mother brought you?" Sugaru asked now completely seriously, everyone knew just how much both grandmothers had meant to Sachiko. Both her grandmothers on both her father's and her mother sides were gone now, but they both still held special places in Sachiko's heart.

Her friends who she basically saw as family and her two distantly related family watched Sachiko calmly awaiting her response as Sachiko simply turned back to watching Yumi, love shining in her eyes and her smile as she watched the young woman she loved.

It was in that moment as Yumi's eyes turned towards hers and their eyes meet for those brief few seconds that no one could deny the bond of love between the pair , as a happy excited and delighted voice called out.

"Onee-sama!" and Sachiko's smile only grew larger as she prepared to rejoin the love of her life in speaking with her birthday guests. It was as she took that first step away Sachiko stopped once more watching the woman she loved with dancing eyes.

"The dress is just fabric and stone's it holds memories for me." she admitted softly as her eyes turned towards those hanging on her every word, her eyes spoke volumes before her words could be heard by her family and friends.

"But she's worth so much more than that." Sachiko stated as a point of fact as she turned once more and joined her lover, Yumi would only turn eighteen once after all, but Sachiko was going to make sure she would be around for every birthday to come. Youko smiled as Sayako and Tooru approached the group they had slowly been making there way towards. They had heard their daughters every word as she spoke about the girl she called Petite soeur, but also her partner.

"I don't think truer words have ever been spoken." Sayako said for the groups ears only as ever member nodded as they watched Sachiko sweep Yumi into a light hearted loving waltz.

* * *

**Yes it's light hearted meaningless fluff :P**

**But if you know me by now you will know that's what I'm good at :D**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


End file.
